Mixed Feelings
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Every teenager goes through puberty in their lives. For Sniffles, it involves a simple question: am I in love with my best friend? Involves Sniffles x Flippy and another character x Sniffles later, but I don't want to spoil it. I suck at summaries. Rated M for later violence and yaoi. Based off real life experiences. Multiple authors and point-of-views
1. Strange Feelings

Author's Note: I do not own any characters in Happy Tree Friends. They belong to Mondo Media. This story may have violence or lemons in the later chapter. There are four authors for the several points of view in this story. Also, may contain crude language.

Ok, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I've read a ton, and wrote several short original stories, but never fanfiction. Parts of this story are based off of events that have happened in real life. The other parts… well… I don't know where on earth I got them XD. This story is going to be told from the views of Sniffles (written by the author who "owns" this account), Flippy (Written by my best friend), Nutty (Written by my boyfriend), and Flaky (Written by my boyfriend's sister). Ok, now to begin.

The alarm went off on my bedside, causing me to wake with a start. I rolled out of bed grudgingly, upset that it was already time for school. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I tried to remember the dream I just had. It was blur of images… but I could look down and tell I enjoyed it. _Dang it, _I thought, _Damn Hormones._

I quickly got and changed into my day clothes. A white shirt, blue sweater, and blue jeans. I covered myself with a lab coat. _There, good as normal. _I started to head downstairs when I heard the front door open. I heard my mom voice.

"Oh, Flippy. Nice to see you. Waiting for Sniffles?"

"Yeah. Is he up yet?"

"I think he's getting changed," Said my mom, "You can wait in the kitchen until he comes down."

"Ok."

Flippy. My best friend since kindergarten. He had been there for me for years. We walked to school together every day. I knew he only saw me as a friend, but recently I've started to feel something more. I don't know when it started; I just kind of accepted these feelings into my life. I had realized that I was not straight, not gay, but both.

I knew I wasn't just gay because for years I've had crushes on various girls and actresses. Crushes which attracted me not just mentally, but physically, if you know what I mean. I still have these feelings, but recently there has been more. I don't know if it's messed up or not, but I think I'm falling in love with my best friend. I started noticing how he cutely scratches his head when nervous (That phrase right there shows it), tiny details like the smell of his cologne that he wears, how his eyes squint when he smiles. That smile. I melt inside when he smiles at me.

I sat in my room, thinking things over. I felt the excitement getting to me, my pants felt tight. I realized I needed to just stop thinking about him. I thought of anything else; my favorite book, my homework, math, anything. Not something most guys have to deal with when thinking about a friend. A few minutes later it subsided. I finally decided to buckle down and head out.

I headed down stairs and entered the kitchen. He was sitting there, dressed as he was every day. A camo jacket and camo pants, with black boots and dog tags. People often called him "army man wannabe" because of it. Of course, people never said that to his face. Those who insult him to his face normally end up hurt. It never pays to insult him. Although, I didn't know if this was just talk, I had never seen him angry at someone.

"Hey Flippy"

Hey Sniffles. I was wondering what took you so long. Your mom was threatening to go up there and get you."

"You weren't waiting here for long, where you?"

"Eh…," he said, "Only fifteen minutes."

_I didn't realize I was up there that long. _I thought. _I didn't mean to make him wait. _

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok. Your mom was just telling me some… interesting stories about you as a baby," He said while rolling his eyes.

"You mean the one's she's told you a hundred times before? I'd expect her to have come up with new material."

"Yeah, me too."

I looked up at the clock on the wall. We had a few minutes till we had to leave but I could tell Flippy wanted to go.

"Let's get going. I'm sure you itching to leave. Or would you rather listen to my mom's oh-so-interesting stories more?"

"Let's leave. Now."

I laughed.

"Just let me get my stuff."

I grabbed my stuff, and after saying goodbye to my mom, left for the school bus. As we were walking, I could tell something was bothering Flippy. He seemed nervous. I asked him what the matter was but he just laughed it off, saying it was no big deal. It didn't seem so to me.

"Seriously, Flip, what's the matter?"

He paused for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking things over. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I've been having weird feelings lately. I've been rather un-sure of who I am, but I realized that I like someone. However, I'm not sure if they like me back."

"Who are they?"

"I'm afraid to say."

"Well," I said, "You should tell them how you feel. That's the only way I can think of to get this off your chest. Tell her that you love her."

He smirked.

"I wish it was that simple."

We walked a few feet. He turned to me.

"Sniffles, who do you like? I honestly have no idea with you."

"Well, um…," I stuttered, "It's kind of weird with me I guess. I'm not sure of who I like. I know that I could possibly go both ways."

"Oh. I see."

Suddenly Flippy was right in front of me, leaning in close. My breath caught. His lips pressed against mine. Time stood still. He broke the kiss, but, I didn't want him to stop.

"Well," He said in a monotone voice, "Catch you later."

He ran off in the direction of the school. I stood there, stunned at what just happened, until the bus arrived. As I got on thoughts flew through my mind. _Wait, he likes me? Since when does he like me like that? Does this mean he's gay? Or is he bi like me? I'm so confused._ These thoughts carried me all the way to school, and until the bell rang at the end of the day.


	2. Confusion

Author's note: Hi, this is Flippy, one of the authors on this account. Sniffles may technically own it, but he does it on my laptop, so he lets me write sometimes. This chapter is told from the HTF character Flippy's point of view, right after the events in the previous chapter. This chapter is based off of my confused feelings while loving my best friend. Mr. Brunner is an original character. (p.s. Sniffles forgot to note this but a character's thoughts are in _italics_.)

_I can't believe I just did that_. The thought of it buzzed through my head as I ran to school. _I just kissed my best friend. I don't even know if he likes me that way_.

I sat down on a bus bench. I cradled my face in my hands. My emotions were confused. I felt joy at revealing the truth, but I was also afraid of what he would think. _What if he was in love with someone? What if he found it creepy that I liked him_? What-ifs kept flowing through my head.

I had no idea how long I sat there. I looked at my watch. School had started an hour ago. Knowing Sniffles, he would noticed me not being there and got Flaky to fake being my mom, and then her call me in sick. I had such great friend for doing that.

_I have all day to figure things out, I guess_.

I got up and started walking. Where I was going, I had no clue. I just needed to think.

I ended up somewhere in the park. The trees arched over the path. I remember this place vaguely. Me and my friends used to come here to play hide and seek. It had changed a lot. Back then, the grass was wilder, the trappings of a traditional park were further away. Now the grass was neatly trimmed, with benches and pavilions were scattered across it. It made me sad, made me think of the old days before love and relationships were in the picture. I sat down at a pavilion, reminiscing of the old days.

"Well, who do we have here?"

I snapped out of it with a start. Standing in front of me was a black haired man in dress clothes. I recognized him.

_Why is my guidance counselor here_?

"Oh, hey Mr. Brunner. I was just… um…."

"Skipping school?"

He sat down next to me.

"OK, Flippy, what's the matter? I know you and you aren't the kind to normally skip school. The only reason you wouldn't go to school is because you have something major on your mind. You know me, I won't tell anyone any details unless it's threatening you or someone else."

I took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm in love with someone…."

"That's perfectly normal for someone of your age. But that's not it, I'm guessing?"

"No… I've been friends with them for a long time, one of them I hang out with every day, but recently I've begun feeling… differently about them. And today I kissed them without even making sure they liked me."

"I can see how that could be awkward… who was it? Petunia? Giggles?"

"No… none of them…."

"Then who was it?"

I hesitated for a moment. I finally decided that it would be better just to do it, and get it out.

"It was Sniffles."

"Oh…" He said, "I see."

"He told me he was bi, and something kind of came onto me. The next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I don't know if he likes me, and now I'm worried about our friendship. I don't know what to do any more."

"Growing up is hard, as you should know by now. Sometimes you need to make hard decisions. I know this may sound cheesy, but you should always follow your heart. It's the best thing you can do at times."

"I don't know where it's leading me."

"You don't always need to know where it leads you. Just follow it."

He got up and started walking away. He had walked a few feet before I thought to ask."

"Not that I'm not glad or anything, but why were you in the park today?"

"Oh," He said, looking back at me, "I had a meeting to attend in the gazebo over there. See you at school tomorrow. School is over now, by the way."

He walked away, and I soon lost sight of him. His advice wasn't processing. Without much faith, I thought about things. When I looked in me, all I saw was Sniffles. The way he laughed, smiled, the color of his eyes. As I sat there thinking things I started realizing that his advice may have some merit.

I glanced at my watch. Sniffles should be home by now. Maybe… I might have a chance with him. I don't know if he likes me, but for some reason, that's where I feel my heart is taking me.

I took off running. The distance seemed nothing to me. I dodged around trash cans and pedestrians, dodged cars, hopped fences, letting nothing stop me. Each street sign I passed showed I was going the right way. Slowly but steadily his house came closer. I came to a stop. It was our street. Strolling down the sidewalk, I checked the addresses so I don't miss his house among the rows of similar buildings. 1032 Oak Lane. This was it.

I went up to the door. For a minute I steeled my nerves, and knocked. His mom opened the door.

"Here to see Sniffles?" She said.

"Yeah, is he home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs."

"Oh, OK."

I entered and went up the stairs. As I headed up Sniffles mom asked me if I was feeling better.

"Yeah, loads better."

Finally at the top of the stairs, I walked down the hallway. At the end of the hall was a blue door. Plastered with warning signs, even If I hadn't been there before I would have known it was his room. I went to knock on the door when I heard something strange.

"Fli…Flippy… oh…."

_What could he be doing… calling my name? _Out of curiosity, I opened the door a little. What I saw surprised me.

He was lying on his bed. He had his pants down. It was obvious what he was doing. Occasionally he would moan my name.

_He's… he's jacking off to the thought of me!? _The thought of it had already caused my pants to start to get tight. I closed the door, and waited.

He cried my name again, and went silent. I heard a slight panting. I waited a few minutes, and then knocked on the door.

"One moment."

I heard a hurried movement. _No doubt pulling up his pants. _Footsteps came to the door, and it opened. Sniffles stood there, slightly sweaty and out of breathe. His glasses where slightly crooked. I couldn't lie to myself and say it didn't turn me on. He looked shocked.

"Flippy… hey…."

"Hey Sniffs. Could we talk?"

"Um, sure."

I entered his room. It was messy, but not with usual things like clothes and junk. Experiments covered every surface available except for the bed. There were burn marks on the wall, most likely from failed experiments. He sat down on the bed and adjusted his glasses.

"So, what's the matter, Flip?"

I took a deep breath.

"It's about this morning."

He blushed slightly. I didn't know whether or not this was a good sign. I continued any way.

"It's just we've been friends for a while now. Since kindergarten. It's just… I've been starting to feel something more than friendship. I can't get you out of my head. I think… I'm…" I took a breath, "I think I'm in love with you."

The room was quiet. Neither me or Sniffles moved. Nervous sweat dropped down my neck. He got up off the bed. He got real close. He said,

"I love you too."

Suddenly He was kissing me. We held it for what felt like a blissful eternity. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss.

"Sniffles, will you be my boyfriend?"

He smiled.

"Of course I will"

We began kissing again. It was the most passionate kiss I ever had. We both laid on the bed, still kissing. We laid next to each other, with Sniffles' head on my shoulder. We laid there, just enjoying each other's company. There was slow steady breathing next to me, and I knew Sniffles had fallen asleep. I was about to fall asleep myself when I heard someone open the door and say,

"You be good to my son, you hear?"

I looked up. Sniffles had been shocked awake. Standing in the doorway was Sniffles' mom. She had a slight smile on her face.

Sniffles spoke up, "Mom, I…."

"No need to explain, son. I'm just happy you found someone. Of all the guys you could have chosen, I'm just glad it was him."

She turned and started to leave. She paused for a minute.

"Something tells me we're going to see you a lot around here, Flippy," She said, "See you around. You have my blessing."

She walked out. We sat there in shock for a few minutes. Sniffles finally spoke up.

"That was easier than I thought."

I laughed

"I wonder if my parents would take it that well."

"Well, they are going to have to find out sooner or later," He said.

"I'd rather it be sooner than later. I'd only make it bad for myself if I didn't tell them after too long."

He kissed me again.

"The lets go tell them."

"Lets."

We both got up. Me and him left to head to my house. As well stepped out onto the porch, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

My parents and friends took it better than I would have expected. My parents told me they would love me no matter my choices in life. My friends didn't think any different of me. In fact, Nutty told me that he wasn't surprised. Flaky congratulated me and Sniffles, and told me that she wouldn't tell anyone until we were comfortable about it. We were fine with it, but it seemed like the entire school already knew.

Everyone was abuzz with how the school heart-throb Flippy was going out with the nerd from the back of the class, and how all the girls were upset that he was going out someone… who was a GUY of all things. One of the teachers, Mr. Lumpy, came up to us to preach the virtues of safe sex, but Mr. Brunner beat him off. He smiled and congratulated me and Sniffles, and then almost dragged Mr. Lumpy away from us. All in all, no one really treated us different.

I was waiting for Sniffles after class along with Flaky and Nutty. I saw him come out with his arms full of books piled in a wobbly tower. I quickly grabbed some books and kissed him on the cheek. Our first full day as a couple and I plan on making every day feel like the first day.

Author's after thought: This is my first fanfic… but I think I did pretty well for my first try. A lot of this is based on real experience, and a few parts are based on what me and my friends think Flippy would be like in school. Hence, though I am not the school heart-throb, Flippy is. Mr. Brunner was a character Sniffles came up with. Apparently his personality is completely based on mine without any changing. There will be more… when Sniffles gets done with the next chapter. It may seem like Sniffles pumps out stories rather quick, but since there are four authors, it's kinda easy to.


	3. Dealing With It

Author's Note: This chapter and the next few chapters has a little more made up events than the rest. I have no idea if anyone is really reading anything I type, but at least it's out there for someone to read. This chapter is written by me, Sniffles, from the HTF Sniffles' view again. Lifty and Shifty are based off a bully from when me and Flippy were little. He was in love with himself, so I used the Lifty x Shifty possible pairing to represent him. He was one of those people who would date himself if he could. There is some gay hating, but everyone dealing with this sort of things has to face it.

_I can't believe this is really happening_, I though, _Please tell me this isn't just a dream. _

I was dating my best friend. I was still in disbelief. After a while of secretly crushing on him, my dream had become reality.

It wasn't completely perfect. There were those who insulted me, calling me fag, and gay wad. Girls seemed to hate me for taking their crush away from them. I was an outcast to some. But I didn't mind.

I had my friends, and most of all, Flippy. But something threw a wrench in my life.

I had been sitting in class, day dreaming about me and Flippy, when a note hit me in the back of the head. It was a crumbled up piece of notebook paper. I opened it up and read.

"_You're dead, you gay fag."_

I crumpled it up and tossed it into my backpack. I had been receiving those for weeks now. People were against me, but I seriously stopped giving a damn. The bell rang, and the class filed out. I walked towards the cafeteria, where I meet Flippy every day. An arm reached out and grabbed me.

"Where you going, sissy boy?"

The owner of the voice turned me around. It was Shifty, one of the biggest jerks in school. The guy thought he was awesome being the leader of the town gang. His green eyes looked out from underneath his fedora. He dressed like he was a big shot, in a white fancy dress suit and green high-priced slacks. His brother Lifty was at his side, as always.

"Going to meet up with your 'boyfriend,' Fag?" Said Lifty.

"How long do you think Flippy will go out with a loser like him, Lifty?" Shifty said.

"Doubt it'll be long. It's like cats and dogs. Nerds and people like him don't mix."

"Oh, shut up. It's not my problem you guys can't get with anyone but each other and are jealous," I said.

Shifty stood opened mouthed, while Lifty blushed some. It's been a rumor for years that the twins shared incestuous feelings. It was a delicate point to bring up, which only made us believe the rumor even more.

"You listen here, fag. You aren't anything to Flippy. Mr. Oh-so-popular would dump you in an instant if another like him was gay."

"What… like you? Listen, you're not even close to the person Flippy is," I said, "Just give it up."

I broke his grip on my arm, and walked off. They had angry looks on their faces, but I didn't care. I was pissed. _Them calling me fag? They're the ones who are fucking the other twin. I may be bi, but I'm not messed up like them._

I was still mad when I met Flippy in the cafeteria. He asked me about it, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to upset him. We talked for a while. He kept bothering me about it, but I refused to answer. He analyzed me as we sat.

"People have been messing with you about dating me again, haven't they?"

I nodded. He always found out what bothers me.

"Was it Lifty and Shifty again? I swear if it was…."

"They aren't worth your time. They go trashing me because they want you."

"Well, they can't have me, because I have you," He said, kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" He asked.

"Hmm… there's a new movie in the theater, want to go to it?"

"I'm down with that."

"Then it's a date."

The bell rang for us to get to our next class. With one last kiss me and him parted ways. I headed to study hall, which was the only class in which no one bothered me. I could finally get some peace at last.

The rest of the day passed with no incident. The bell finally rang at the end of the day, bringing me joy. I packed in a hurry. I had a date to get ready for. As I passed the guys' bathroom, I saw Lifty out of the corner of my eye. He was watching me, barely sticking his nose out from the corner leading in. He couldn't be up to anything good. He noticed that I spotted him, and he ducked out of view. I thought nothing of it; him and Shifty were always scheming. I put my bag in my locker, went out, got into my mom's car, and we headed home.

It was a few hours later. I began walking towards the movie theater. Knowing Flippy and his bike, he was already there. It was already dark out, but I needed exercise. This town wasn't very dangerous, anyway. Still, I was freaked out a little. The dark does that to me. A sudden noise startled me. _What was that?_ I though. _It's nothing, just a cat or a raccoon_.

I went down an alley way past the sandlot where we played when we were little. I heard a rustle of cloth. I looked in the direction of noise, but there was still nothing. I was definitely unsettled now. I heard a stone get kicked behind me. I turned around but there was nothing. Suddenly an arm grabbed me around my middle and a hand closed around my mouth. I let out a muffled scream. They arm turned me around and suddenly someone was kissing me. They forced their tongue in my mouth, gagging me. They broke the kiss, and I got a view of the person for the first time. My eyes widened in shock. _Shifty?_

He smirked at my reaction.

"Lifty, hold him."

Suddenly another arm grabbed me. I felt someone's breath against my neck. He leaned towards my ear.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice," He whispered, sounding sincere.

"Lifty, get him down on the ground."

"He made me get down on the ground, as gentle as he could. Shifty got on top of me. He leaned towards Lifty, and I heard what sounded like a kiss.

ooooooooooo

Toothy was riding by on his bike. He heard the sound of people talking in the alley near the sandlot. He took a turn, wondering who was there at this time of the night. What he saw shocked him.

Shifty and Lifty were surrounding someone who was lying on the ground. Shifty was on top of them, leaning over and… wait. Was he kissing Lifty!? Lifty shifted enough to reveal the face of the person on the ground. It was… Sniffles! Shifty broke the kiss, and tugged at Sniffles' pants. That was enough for Toothy to go. He had to tell Flippy about this!


	4. A Cause for Distress

Author's Note: Yes, they were just raccoons XD. Sniffles didn't notice it at the time. This chapter switches point-of-views between Flippy and Sniffles. Toothy's personality is based off of someone we know in real life, but he's not very involved so I won't go into that now. Starting off in Flippy's point of view.

ooooooo

I was waiting in line at the movie theater. Lumpy was in the booth, taking forever to give the person in front of me tickets. He had somehow managed to tangle himself up in the ticket roll, and officials were trying to get him unstuck. _Something tells me he won't have this job long_. Suddenly there was the sound of a bike screeching to a halt from behind me. I turned around. Toothy had just came to a halt behind me. He was huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath. Despite his wheezing, he managed to spit out,

"Sniffles… huff… in trouble. Lifty and Shifty… huff… have him. Follow… huff… me."

He got back on his bike and rode off. I jumped on my own and rode after him. I peddled my hardest. Sniffles was in trouble? Shifty and Lifty were going to be sorry.

ooooooo

I was on the ground with my pants pulled down. Shifty was on top of me undoing his own belt. Lifty held me down. His face seemed to be dreading every minute of this. Shifty suddenly grabbed my member and started rubbing it. I couldn't help it, I moaned a little. My body was enjoying this, even though my mind was terrified.

"Seems like the fag is enjoying it," Shifty said, with a smirk.

_Hypocrite, he's the one forcing himself on a guy, _I thought.

He reached down and pulled up my shirt. He started playing with my sensitive nipples. I muffled another moan. I couldn't believe it was happening.

ooooooo

Toothy took a turn, me following right behind him. I recognized this area. It was me and Sniffles' street. We went down the alley towards the sandlot. What I saw absolutely stunned me. Sniffles was forced onto the ground by Lifty. His pants where pulled down. Shifty was positioned in back of him. He suddenly forced himself forward. I saw tears well up in Sniffles' eyes even from here. He did something I never knew a human could do; He whimpered. My blood pressure rose. I was angry. Angrier than I ever was before. I blanked out and didn't remember what happened, but Sniffles saw it all.

ooooooo

I was on the ground. I felt Shifty move himself around. He positioned himself at my back. Lifty looked away. Suddenly, I felt pain. Shifty was thrusting into me. Tears came to my eyes. I did something I didn't know I could do; I whimpered. I heard a yell, Shifty stopped his thrusting. He got up and pulled his pants up. He was looking down the alley. I managed to turn my head. Flippy was charging towards Shifty and Lifty. He looked pissed.

Shifty ran, but Flippy caught up to him easily. Flippy grabbed him and flung him into a wall. The thud was sickening. The strength he had it's self was impressive. The truly scary part was his eyes. They were nothing like the guy I love's. They were hard, and cruel, holding no mercy.

To Shifty's credit, he managed to hold him off for longer than probably most other people. He punched Flippy a few times, but they seemed to do nothing, like a fly hitting a tree. Flippy, however, was terrible.

Each punch could be heard echoing through the alley. He kicked Shifty hard in the chest, there was a crack; he might have broken a rib with that kick. Shifty fell to the down panting and wheezing. Flippy didn't stop there; he kicked him over and made him roll several feet. Shifty came to a stop. I think he was unconscious. Flippy went after him, but someone stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"That's enough"

It was Splendid. He was started talking soothingly to Flippy, who was fighting against him to get at Shifty. Splendid was stronger than he looked, because he had no problem holding Flippy back. Cuddles and Toothy ran over and helped me up. They helped me pull my pants up, and I leaned on them for support.

"I got help," Toothy said.

I just stared at Flippy. This was a side I never knew about him.

"What… what's wrong with Flippy?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"He's never… ugh… told you about this?" Splendid asked, still holding back Flippy.

"No, what is 'this?'"

'"This' is Flippy's defensive mechanism. It's a mental thing. You seriously never heard of him doing this? Whenever he gets angry enough, this happens."

"How, how do we stop him?" I asked.

"We got to… ugh… calm him down."

Splendid was holding back Flippy still, but he wouldn't be able to for much longer.

I went up to Flippy. I had an idea. Splendid trying getting me to back away, but I refused. I wrapped my arms around Flippy's neck and kissed him deeply. A blush came to his cheeks. His eyes were normal again.

ooooooo

The next thing I knew, I was being kissed by Sniffles. Everything up to that moment was a blur. Sniffles broke the kiss, and then hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You, um, well… pardon the partial pun, but I don't know how else to explain it; you flipped out."

"Oh god," I said, horrified. "Please tell me I didn't…."

"You didn't kill anybody, if that is what you're worrying about. But you did do quite the number on Shifty."

I looked over at Shifty. I could tell from here he was unconscious. Sniffles was right, he was a complete mess; he had bruises all over him, his nose looked broken. He was bleeding from several places.

"That bastard deserved it," Sniffles said. "Flippy, why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of what you would think… that you'd be afraid of my violent side, and…."

He kissed me, interrupting my sentence.

"I'd never leave you even with that violent side, especially now since you're my night in camo armor"

I felt myself blush. I looked at Shifty.

"I think we need to call an ambulance."

ooooooo

It was settled; Shifty was going to jail. Lifty was acquitted. Even in Shifty's own testimony he admitted that he had forced Lifty into everything. I was sitting on a bench after the trial, Flippy by my side. I was still in shock after the events from that day, three weeks ago. Every sudden move freaked me out. The psychiatrist said it was some kind of post-traumatic stress. Flippy helped me somewhat, but I was a still a nervous wreck.

"Sniffles, Flippy?" a voice said from behind us.

I jumped nearly a foot. The voice brought flash backs from that night. I turned around, horrified to see who it was. It was Lifty. My heart's pounding lessened.

"What are you doing here?" Flippy snapped.

"I want… I want to say I'm sorry!" Lifty said, throwing himself down at our feet. "I can't believe what happened that night. I understand that you probably never want to see me again, but please forgive me! I'll do anything."

"Get out of here," Flippy said angrily. "How on earth do you possibly believe he could…?"

"Flippy, shut up."

Both Lifty and Flippy were shocked. Honestly, I was a little shocked myself that I said it.

"You were forced to do it, I know that. Something's been bothering me though. One question; are the rumors about you and Shifty true? Answer that and I'll forgive you."

Lifty hesitated. He blushed slightly as though embarrassed.

"Yes, it's true. Shifty made me insult you to hide everything. I'm sorry about…."

"I forgive you."

ooooooo

Authors after thought: Not our best written. This was kind of awkward for me and Flippy to write. This was partially true, but less true than most of the others. Basically, Shifty going to jail represents the going away of the bad side of our childhood bully, and Lifty apologizing is representing of him maturing up enough to realize he was wrong to do what he did. What Lifty and Shifty did was based on something that happened to Sniffles in real life, but dramatized. He still has never told me what happened that night in the alley before I helped him…. We'll try better next chapter. Thanks to those who actually read these.


	5. Stay With Me

Author's note: Sorry for being gone so long, I've been horribly busy with school. Preparing for college is kinda the major thing for me right now. Finally, anothso long,er chapter of Mixed Feelings! This will be the only post for a while, so I apologize. Sniffles' point of view again.

ooooooo

My head was fuzzy. I was too tired to pay attention to the papers in front of me on the desk. Flippy kept shaking me awake.

"You OK, babe?" He kept asking.

We were in the library, working on a literature project. It wasn't very late, maybe only the early afternoon. Still, I was dead tired.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't look it."

I sighed, realizing he would press me until I told him. And I loved him for that.

"I've been unable to sleep," I said.

"How come?"

"Been too nervous too. Doc says it's some kind of post-traumatic stress."

"You're going to try to get some shut-eye as soon as we get home. No excuses."

"Babe, I'm not a kid."

He sighed.

"I know, but ever since the… well, I worry about you."

"I know you do," I said. "Yeah, I'll try to get some sleep."

"Good."

We finished up about half an hour later and headed out the door. Flippy popped open the door on my side and I got in. He went through on the other side and got into the driver's seat. As he drove, I kept on nearly nodding off, my head ending up on Flippy's shoulder. Every bump knocked me out of my daze.

The car pulled up in front of my house. I was glad to be home. Flippy followed me in so we could say good bye in there. He leaned in to kiss me goodbye, but I interrupted him.

"I don't think I could sleep well without someone in the house with me. Could… could you stay? For a little bit?" I asked, slightly pleading and feeling childish.

"Sure, anything for you babe."

He kissed me on the fore head.

"Sleep tight, babe," He said. "I'll be in the living room."

He closed the bedroom door behind him. I felt guilty about not telling him the real reason I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid to… but I had too. My mind couldn't cope with being awake too much longer. I took my glasses and placed them folded on the stand next to my bed, took my lab coat and shoes off, then lay down to sleep. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out. Then the dream started.

I was walking down an alley past the town's sandlot. It was dark out. I remembered the place vividly. I had been here, and dreamt of this place, before. My mind wanted to run, but my dream body refused to obey. I would be playing this out to the end. I felt myself forced to the ground. Lifty apologized in my ear. Normally I would wake up now, but I couldn't.

Shifty's stroking and rubbing… I hated it, but my body wanted it. I wanted to scream, to yell out for help, but nothing came out except a moan, which was stifled by dream me. I knew what was going to happen next, but even preparing myself didn't help. My pants where pulled down, and Shifty positioned himself in back of me. He entered me.

People say you can't feel pain in a dream. But I felt it. Shifty kept thrusting and thrusting, not caring that I whimpered. This was about the time Flippy came to save me. But he didn't come. He wasn't coming. I wasn't going to be saved…

I was suddenly being shaken awake. Flippy was standing over me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Sniffs, are you ok? Babe, wake up!"

I sat up, shocking Flippy. My whole body was shaky, and I was sweaty. My breath came in quick, ragged bursts.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"But you were twitching, and moaning. You were even whimpering. It's just… I was scared for you."

His expression… it was so sad, and full of care, and even full of… love. Suddenly, something broke inside of me. I started crying into Flippy's shoulder.

I had no idea how long I was crying. Flippy got over the initial shock and hugged me protectively. He whispered to me, trying to soothe me. I hadn't cried like that since I was little. Flippy was always there to help me then, I was glad he was there to help me now. What Shifty did to me… broke something inside of me.

I finally managed to pull myself together. Flippy pulled a t-shirt off the floor and handed it to me. I blew my nose into it and tossed it aside. Flippy scanned me over, still worried looking.

"We need to get you to a doctor… a real one."

"I'm fine, really, it's just a…"

"No, normal dreams don't make you terrified to sleep. I know a good one… the one I go too, actually."

His tone told me he already made up his mind. He glared at me, resolute. Suddenly, he hugged me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. The Time I spend with You

Author's note: Flippy here, finally. I've been busy with school, family, work... the usual. I finally got some free time. So here's the next of Mixed Feelings.

ooooooo

It's weird, going to the psychologist alongside your boyfriend. I would wait my turn in the waiting room, and we'd hug in passing. My time in there always was spent in the same way.

"So Mr. Bear. How has your temper been holding out?" Asked the counselor at the desk.

"Haven't lost it since what happened to Sniffles," I answered, once again.

"Good, good. And how is your relationship with him going?"

"I feel as strongly for him as ever."

"Has anything changed at all?"

"Well... I'm more defensive of him now. I don't want him to get hurt again."

He smiled as he wrote something down on a notebook.

"Now, tell me again; when was your first 'flip-out?'" The counselor asked me.

I sighed. He asks me that every time.

"I was eleven. Me and my friends were in gym. I was across the room from my friend Splendid. Some jackass thought it would be funny to whip a weight at his head. I saw it fly towards him, and I felt angry. I blanked out and came to a few minutes later. The guy who had thrown the weight was clutching his arm. It was broken. Everyone was staring at me. Later, Splendid told me I had caught the weight and flung it back at the jerk. Splendid still says he owes me. Meh, I'm just glad he was safe."

"So you think it's a defensive instinct?" Asked the man at the desk.

"I guess...," I answered honestly. "But if it wasn't for my medication, I'd probably flip out more."

"Ah. And are you afraid of that happening?"

I didn't answer. I was afraid of admitting that I was.

"Not comfortable with answering?" Asked the counselor.

I shook my head. He tutted sadly and wrote in his notebook.

"This anger... do you personify it in any way?" He asked.

"No," I answered, looking at him strangely.

"You may go."

I stood up and left the room. On the way out I grabbed my camo jacket off the coat rack near the door. Sniffles sat outside in the waiting room. He was surrounded by magazines, all of them looked they had been read. He closed the one in his hands and stood up.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Meh, same as usual," I answered. "Same questions, same weird smile."

Sniffles laughed and locked his hand in mine.

"Kinda creepy, isn't it? Let's go, this place is too clean," he said.

We exited onto the sidewalk. The psychiatrist's office was nestled in a group of similar buildings. Main street nearby was busy with people going to work. The day was too nice to catch the bus, so we started walking.

"I don't think I want to go home yet," I said randomly.

"Me neither," Sniffles agreed. "What you want to do?"

I didn't answer for a minute, thinking things over as we walked.

"Want to get lunch? There's a little cafe I've wanted to try."

"Sure, why not."

As we walked, my mind began wondering. I looked Sniffles over. The shadows under his eyes where lighter, and he seemed more alert. His smile was genuine instead of forced due to being tired. I could tell he was sleeping again. The psychologist visits seemed to be working.

"This it?" Sniffles asked, snapping me out of it.

We were at a tiny building on the street corner. Tables where set up outside on the sidewalk. A black sign said the place was "Cafe Noir." I nodded my head and we sat down, waiting for a server.

"So, the doc seems to be helping," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't had the dream since that night."

A waiter came up to us to ask for our orders. Sniffles ordered some sandwich with a fancy name and a cup of tea. I ordered the things I recognized the names of, chicken soup and a latte.

"I'll be back in a moment, Monsieur and Monsieur," said the waiter.

He walked off towards another table. I caught Sniffles looking at him as he walked away.

"Like the view?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed.

"I was thinking about how fake his accent sounded," he said. "Besides, why would I stare at another guy when I have a boyfriend like you?

My faced burned. He smiled at the fact he made me blush. The door to the cafe opened up, and a uniformed guy came out. I didn't get a good view of his face, due to it being blocked by a pile of plates. He awkwardly placed cups in front of front of us. He said in a stuttering French accent,

"H-here's your d-drinks, Monsieur et Monsieur."

I looked closer at him, and caught a glimpse of familiar, mask-like sunglasses.

"Lifty?"

He smiled nervously.

"H-hey Flippy, Sniffles," He said, losing the accent.

"Didn't know you worked here," I said. "Or worked at all, actually."

"Shifty was the one who wanted to steal, not me. I always wanted to get a job."

"Tired of being pampered?" Sniffles asked.

"W-well, yes."

A voice yelled out Lifty's name from in the café. Lifty left, apologizing and saying that he had an order. The doors swung shut behind him as he went in. A few minutes later our waiter came out bearing tray with me and Sniffles' food on them. We exchanged the tray for what we owed. My latte was this tiny little thing made mostly out of foam. I took a sip of my soup and pushed it aside. Tasted like pure salt. Sniffles laughed at me.

"Not what you expected?" He asked.

"What was your first clue?" I answered.

Sniffles laughed again.

"Here, sweet things help."

He pushed a bowl of sugar cubes towards me. I popped one into my mouth, and sucked on it till it dissolved.

"Thanks babe."

"Uh-huh."

Sniffles bit into his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. He looked over me, and at my un-finished soup. His eyes glinted the way they did when he had an idea.

"Want to go to the ice cream shop after this?" He asked. "I feel bad you paid for both yours and mine, and you didn't eat anything."

"It's up to you," I answered.

Sniffles gulped down the last of the tea and crammed the sandwich into his mouth. With a few chews he swallowed it all.

"We're going," He said with a grin.

With a sudden burst of strength he pulled me out of my seat. Sniffles laughed at my shocked reaction as he tugged on my arm. I started laughing too. He stopped tugging and he allowed me to walk beside him. I wrapped my arm around him and he leaned up against me as we walked. I knew the town like the back of my hand, but I allowed him to direct where we walked. As we strolled, we talked about random things; our friends and families, new movies and even teachers at school. I could open up to him and share my views without doubting them, something I wasn't able to do with anyone before.

As we walked through the park to get to the shop, we heard music playing and decided to go look for it. Some people where playing jazz at the gazebo. Me and Sniffles paused to listen. They started a particularly catchy number. Couples stepped out onto the open area in front of the gazebo and started to dance. Sniffles started to nod his head to the beat. An idea occurred to me. I left his side and stepped onto the makeshift dance floor. I offered him my hand.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked him.

Sniffles grabbed the hand, and I moved him into a spin. Most people would consider it wrong to dance with a guy. People on the sidelines gave us dirty looks, but turned away when they noticed neither me or Sniffles paid attention. I didn't care. This felt too right for me to. We moved among the couples, willingly allowing each other to move about the group. None of the lovers cared about us. They were as lost in each other as me and Sniffles were.

The music stopped, and both the crowds and the couples applauded. Me and Sniffles walked off, laughing and smiling broadly. We continued on our way towards the ice cream shop. I never felt in this good of a mood before. My stomach growled, shocking me and Sniffles. For few seconds there was silence, but we burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, I'm definitely buying you something," Sniffles said.

We pushed open the door to the small, brightly decorated shop. The smell of sweets and baking foods filled the air, making my stomach feel emptier. An old lady at the counter asked for our order.

"A sundae with chocolate ice cream, a banana, and a cherry on top," Sniffles said. "That's what you normally get, right Flippy?"

I nodded my head. The lady typed the order in on a cash register.

"Anything else?" Asked the woman.

"No thank you," Sniffles answered.

"Your purchase is $1.95."

Sniffles pulled out his wallet and paid her. She tucked the money in the register, and went out of view to get the sundae. She came out a few minutes later with a bowl nearly overflowing with ice cream. She handed it to Sniffles.

"You guys a couple?" The woman asked suddenly, catching me and Sniffles by surprise.

"Yeah," I answered. "You can tell?"

She cracked into a smile.

"You remind me of me and my wife, when we were younger," She said.

"Oh, how long have you been together?" I asked.

"Twenty-four years."

"Oh wow," Sniffles exclaimed. "Congrats."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you boys, but it seems we're holding up the line."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a line of disgruntled customers had formed behind us.

"Sorry," I said to them. "Nice meeting you, Mrs.…"

"Woods."

"Hope to see you again."

"You too."

Sniffles and moved off and sat down at a booth. He handed me the sundae and the spoon, and I dug in. Occasionally I would offer him a bite, which he took gratefully. We were silent except for the occasional clink of the spoon against the bowl.

"What time is it?" I asked. It seemed like we had been gone for a long time.

Sniffles pushed the sleeve of his lab coat up. A steel grey watch sat on his wrist.

"Wow, it's already seven."

"At night?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep."

"It's strange; I don't want to go home yet."

"Me either."

I looked out the window of the shop. The sun had just started to go down.

"Want to go watch the sun set?" I asked. "I know, cliché, but it looks nice."

"Sure. Back to the park?"

"You read my mind."

We managed to get back to the park in time. We sat on the grass, watching the sun sink slowly down. The sky was lit up in dozens of colors, giving a dazzling display before the sun vanished. Stars blinked into existence, lighting up the sky with tiny dots of light.

I turned to look at Sniffles. He had lain out on his back to look at the stars. He shifted uncomfortably on the grass. He looked at me sheepishly.

"Think there might be a rock somewhere in the grass," he said.

I scooted closer to him and lifted his head up. I moved again and I placed it on my lap. It shocked him, but he snuggled down into it. I lay back as well, putting my hands behind my head.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Sniffles asked me.

"Yeah."

"I know some of the constellations. See the big dipper?"

"Uh-huh."

"Some cultures called that the big bear."

"So, it's a 'bear' like me, huh?"

"Yep, and the little dipper is called the little bear. The Roams called them Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

"Ursa, huh? My mom's last husband was an Ursa."

"Oh."

"You know Sniffles?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been nice, actually spending some time with you."

"I know. Life's been filled with so much drama recently. I wish it would all just go away."

"I don't care about the drama. All I care about is you."

"I love you Flippy."

"Love you too."


	7. Good Advice?

Author's note: Sniffles here. Time for the next chapter of Mixed Feelings. I don't remember it very well, but apparently Flippy's last chapter was based off our own first real date. Any who, this chapter has actual yaoi, so you are warned. HTF Sniffles' point of view.

ooooooo

"So Mr. Anteater, tell me how things are going."

I frowned when the psychologist called me that. I always hated it when people called me that.

"I haven't had the nightmare in a while."

The guy scribbled something in his little note book and smiled. It seemed fake to me, the smile never lit his eyes.

"Good, good," he said. "And your relationship with Mr. Bear, How has it been going?"

Again with the relationship questions, I thought to myself.

"It's been fine. Me and him had our first real date not too long ago, and we never fight."

"And have you..."

He made a hole with one hand and thrust his other pointer finger through it suggestively. I rolled my eyes. He seemed to think I couldn't handle the words "had sex."

"No, no we haven't."

He nodded.

"Good, it could be awkward if something happened between you two and you had."

"What do you mean?"

The psychologist took a breath.

"A lot of friends who date each other, they don't stay friends when they break up. And having had sex... can make the break up more stressful. The act too many is supposed to show how they truly feel for each other. To break up after words hurts those who take it that way."

He continued on. As I listened, I started doubting things. Questions started going through my mind. What would happen if me and Flippy broke up? I didn't want to lose my best friend. I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head; but they were still there, whispering at the back of my mind.

The psychologist finished speaking. He asked me if there was anything else I'd like to tell him. I told him no and he told me I could leave. On the way out I grabbed my lab coat off the coat rack. Flippy was sitting outside in the waiting room. We hugged as we passed each other when Flippy went in for his session. I settled down in a leather chair and dozed off.

Later that day, Flippy and me sat cross legged on my bed studying. We had a math test tomorrow. I was quieter than normal. The psychologist's words kept going through my head. Flippy would glance up at me occasionally with a worried look in his eye, but he didn't say anything.

"What's the matter Sniffles?" He asked finally. "You seem out of it."

I finished the math problem I was working on before answering.

"Just thinking about something the doctor said."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not... not really."

"Oh, OK."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but just went back

to studying. I tried to work, but what the psychologist said kept my

mind unfocused.

They don't stay friends when they break up.

I looked at Flippy, thinking about our friendship. I didn't want it

to get messed up if something happened between us. I... I loved him too

much for that. Something else came to mind.

The act to many is supposed to show how they truly feel for each

other.

Maybe... maybe that's what we need.

I adjusted my position on the bed. Flippy didn't notice it. I suddenly pushed him backwards on the bed.

"Sniffles, what are yo...?"

I interrupted Flippy with a kiss. His eyes widened in shock. I nibbled his lip as he bent backward from the passion of the kiss. I ran one hand through his green hair. With my other hand I tugged down his pants zipper.

oBEGIN YAOIo

I grabbed the slight bulge in his underwear and started stroking slightly. Flippy let loose a little yelp of surprise through the kiss. I broke the kiss and laughed.

"That was probably the cutest noise I've ever heard you make," I said with a grin.

Flippy blushed, though it was from his embarrassment or from my hand I wasn't sure. They grew redder as I continued stroking his slowly erecting member.

"Ugh, Sniffles..."

Whatever Flippy was going to say was cut off by a moan. He was obviously enjoying my attention. I was doing this without any real knowledge of this stuff.

A wet spot started to show through his boxers. I pulled them down, letting his erection spring up.

"Well you've got nothing to overcompensate for," I said.

Flippy's cheeks blushed a deeper red. I turned my attention from his member. With a sharp tug I pulled his shirt up, revealing his chest. I slid my fingers up it, feeling his all-to-obvious muscles.

"Damn dude," I said in surprise. "I knew you were strong but not ripped."

I smirked when I saw that I had made Flippy blush again. With a finger I played with one of his nipples, rubbing and pinching. It was something I learned that I liked through some... embarrassing self-exploitation. I tried it just to see if he did too. Obviously he did, if his moans meant anything.

"Sniffles... I'm going to... gah... cum if you keep this up," Flippy spoke up suddenly.

I stopped messing with Flip. His cheeks drained of red but his arousal didn't deflate.

"Can't have that yet," I said with a smirk.

I adjusted myself and leaned down towards Flippy's member. I hesitantly lapped at it, making the green-haired boy squirm a little. The pre-cum tasted salty... but it didn't taste that bad. I took in the head and started sucking and licking.

Flippy's cheeks turned beet red and he clutched at the sheets. His hips bucked, sending his erection deeper into my mouth. I massaged the base of his shaft and lapped at his manhood in my mouth. Pre-cum leaked down my throat, making me gag a little. I hummed as I licked, sending vibrations down Flippy's shaft. Flippy's moans filled the air as I pleasured him.

The green-haired boy moaned one last and came into my mouth. Cum spurted down my throat as I tried to take it all in. I backed off, out of breath. I wiped off a bit of cum that dripped out of my mouth.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Flippy asked when he pulled himself together.

My cheeks grew warm and I smiled sheepishly.

"I read a lot of stories...," I answered.

He cracked a smile.

"Nice 'studying.'"

I laughed. Flippy moved himself closer to me.

"I feel bad now," the green-haired boy said. "Because you got me off when you didn't."

I wrapped my arm around him.

"We have all night don't we?" I whispered into his ear.

Flippy smiled lustily at me. He pushed me backwards on my bed and pulled down my pants and briefs. The green-haired boy straddled my hips.

"Bring it," Flippy said cockily.

oEND YAOIo

I woke up the next morning stiff and sweaty. I stretched and yawned.

Last night was blurry, but I could remember parts of it. I scratched my chest and realized my shirt was off. Making sure not to wake the still sleeping Flippy, I got up to find a shirt.

I grabbed a shirt off the ground and put it on. It was large on me and the sleeves covered my hands. I chuckled, realizing I had put on Flippy's shirt.

I leaned down and kissed Flippy on the forehead. Walking quietly I went downstairs. My parents had obviously left for the day. Trying to be busy, I got to work making me and Flippy breakfast.

I had just got the sausages sizzling in a pan when Flippy stumbled downstairs. He was shirtless and obviously still half asleep. The green-haired boy sat down at the table.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," Flippy said back groggily.

Neither of us spoke as I fried some eggs. Flippy would occasionally yawn, but that's all the noise he made.

"Tea or coffee?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Neither, but thanks. The food smells great."

"Thanks. You seem especially tired this morning."

He smiled slightly.

"We didn't exactly go to bed early last night."

"True."

I dished out the food and handed Flippy his plate. He took it and thanked me. As we ate he eyed me.

"When did you put my shirt on?"

I laughed.

"Took you long enough. I put it on accidently this morning."

"Oh. Anyways, this is pretty good. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Eggs are pretty easy. And the sausages..."

I pulled a package off the counter and pointed to the side of the box. Directions were clearly printed on the side.

"Oh nice," Flippy snickered.

"We need to get eating. Only an hour till school."

We finished up and got packing for school. Half an hour later we were dressed and off to school. The psychologist's words were the furthest things from my mind.

ooooooo

After note: haha, cock-ily. Sorry, immaturity done. If it wasn't for the fact I wrote this story in first person to begin with, I would have written the oral scene in third person. Would have been so less awkward.


End file.
